We All Live In A Yellow Submarine
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: Caroline and her crew are inside a submarine, searching the dark waters for something. Something that does not belong in the world. Of course, people, including her boss, think that her plan is bogus until she discovers a black coffin swimming hundreds of feet under the sea. But what Caroline doesn't know is that inside is a certain Original hybrid, waiting to be awakened.
1. Prologue

**_We All Live in a Yellow Submarine_**

_by ChemicalKlarolineDrug_

A/N: Hello guys! Long time no see :( I've been concentrating on other things so I've been busy lately writing another story of my own (not a fanfic, just a small book I thought of while I was dreaming). But that doesn't mean I've given up on Klaroline. I still write drabbles and things when I'm bored (I just don't post them. It's kinda embarrassing.) BUT I decided to post this one, and I'm also considering if I should continue the story line or not. Okay, enough babbling. Sorry! Here's the prologue of the story :)

* * *

**_A couple hundred feet under water…_**

"Any good news?" Caroline asked, biting her fingernails nervously. Screw the people that chastened her for the habit.

"No, ma'am."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

It was always the same answer. No. No. No. Nothing. Nada. Rien.

Perhaps Caroline should not have come here.

But it was too late to turn back. The millions of dollars needed for the project were gone, along with her weeks of research, ass-kissing, sleepless nights, and caffeine drinks. She could do nothing to make time turn back.

"Okay, thanks," Caroline sighed, releasing the breath she was holding in. She turned around, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. "Tell me when you find something." But those words were empty. Of course they would find nothing. _Why would they?_ For the past three months, all her team found was rocks, ugly fish, and colorful corals.

She should've listened to her colleague. But Caroline had been stubborn. She wasn't the type of girl who would back down. No one could kill her spark when it was lit.

It all started the day when her computer beeped, alerting her of the overly cold "mysteriously creature" that roamed under the sea. Never ever in the 5 years of her job had she seen something this strange.

When Caroline observed the heat detector, it showed something extremely cold. It was beyond cold – it was impossible cold – as in below 0 Celsius. But this _thing_ was also moving at a very high speed. It continued to sink and sink under the water, until it disappeared from their radar.

Of course, Caroline immediately started a project to research this "mysterious creature".

But now that Caroline thinks about it…she was probably blinded by hopeless goals. She had such childish dreams, which was to discover a mythical creature (*cough* the Lochness monster), but now it just seemed pathetic.

The large calendar that hung on the wall haunted Caroline.

She had one week left.

One week left to find _ANYTHING_.

Fear overtook her brain as she thought of what would happen after the project finished. She would probably get fired and humiliated. All her colleagues would laugh at her! Her boss – the one she had kissed up to the most in order to fund the project – would be beyond mad if he found out the project was a complete disaster.

Caroline waved the thoughts away, crossed her arms over her chest, and walked over to the large, thick window that stood in the center of the room. The dark blue sea stared back at her, occasionally sending ugly, bumpy-looking fish gliding by.

Caroline closed her eyes, frowning. Everything angered her. _What was happening to her?_ She hoped she wasn't becoming psychotic. Surely that story wouldn't end well.

"Eeeeh!" Caroline squealed, shaking the images of her acting crazy away.

No, but really.

_What was happening to her?_ The very first day when Caroline boarded the submarine, she was so excited and eager to see all the fish and other creatures living under the sea, but now everything was just boring. The water wasn't even clear; it was polluted with plastic bags and bottles.

She needed a break. Yes, that's what she needed. A long break sunbathing in Hawaii is what she needed. Or maybe she could go skiing in the mountains of Switzerland. Oh wait, never mind. She didn't have enough money to take such vacations.

And she was probably going to get a really, **_really_** long vacation after this expedition.

"Miss? It's already 3 AM, would you like to get some sleep?" Randy, a researcher asked, turning around from his chair.

"Oh – sure, yeah. Thanks," Caroline said blankly, turning around. She could feel Randy's look at her with pity. Although she felt bad for herself as well, she hated the looks. _But what could she do?_

* * *

**5 AM**

Her eyes wouldn't close.

Her brain wouldn't stop whirring around and around with worries and thoughts.

How could she sleep, knowing that she only had a week left until dooms day?

She stared blankly at the plain, grey wall in front of her, as if waiting for it to blink back. She saw it in a movie once, but to her, nothing happened. There were no magical pixies popping out, offering her help. There were no portals leading her to another, better life. There were no handsome, shirtless men to help throw her worries away. It was just the boring old wall staring back at her.

"Of course nothing is happening, there are no such things as mythical creatures..._or magic_," she growled angrily to herself.

Caroline tossed and turned uncomfortably on her bed, only to be more frustrated than she was before.

"Arrgh!" she cried, flopping over to her belly. "Please, please, please," she murmured to no one in particular, as if the words had some magical power. She let out a muffled scream, covering her blonde curly locks with her pillow.

She remembered what her friends had told her before she boarded the submarine. '_Caroline, I just wanted to tell you that … if you don't find anything, don't be so disappointed, you know?_' that was what Bonnie told her. Back then, those words had sounded insulting and had hurt, but now Caroline realized Bonnie was being realistic. Bonnie was simply trying to add cushions onto the hard surface Caroline was going to plummet to.

Caroline flopped over to her back.

But Elena had said something exactly the opposite: 'I'm sure you'll find so many interesting things there – but even if you don't, it doesn't matter because you'll be able to see all the cool fish and cute creatures!' Caroline laughed quietly to herself. Elena was always the one trying to look at the good sides of everything. Elena was so naive, just as Caroline was.

But the world didn't work that way. The world wanted everyone to be serious, _serious_, and _**serious**_. The world was full of cruel, cold-hearted people that ignored those that were weak and naive. They only looked at those who were powerful. Unfortunately for her, the world also did not accept imagination. It did not accept magic and creativity, things Caroline believed in.

That day, the day her boss finally allowed the project to be put forward, Caroline had a feeling that her boss believed it would be a complete failure - a reason to fire her when she returned to the office.

Caroline closed her eyes when she discovered that it was harder to fight the tears that threatened to fall with her eyes open. She wished she could disappear into the darkness she was staring at. But of course she couldn't. That would be magic. _Magic like that didn't exist. _

A knock on the door sent Caroline shooting up from her bunk bed, causing her to bump her head on the ceiling.

"Miss Caroline? It's Randy," a voice called from right behind the door.

"One second!" Caroline cried, rubbing the pain on her head with her palm. She jumped down her bed, ignoring the ladders, and ran over to her door.

"Miss, please hurry!"

Caroline pulled open the door, a confused frown on her face. Randy was always the polite one. He was never really impatient. The only times he raised his voice was when someone stole his lunch or messed with his notes, but other than that, he was shy and quiet.

"What is it, Randy?" Caroline asked to the figure standing in front of her. As expected, Randy was standing in front of the door; his body was crouched slightly forward, his chest heaving up and down as if gasping for air. She observed the heaving figure carefully, her senses suddenly alert. "Andy, speak to me. Words, I need words," Caroline urged.

"We – we found something!" Randy gasped excitedly, slamming his hand over his chest, smiling. "Come quickly!" he continued, taking his other hand and pulling Caroline along.

Caroline ran as fast as her feet would take her to the main room, where all the research and observation was taking place. All the cameras, expensive equipments, controlling boards, and scientists were gathered into this small room. It was crowded and tiny, yes, but it was still big enough to fit in everything necessary.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Forbes, over here!" everyone immediately started shouting as soon as they saw Caroline walk into the room. Some even rushed over to her, trying to pull her along to their station. Caroline couldn't help but release a small laugh, amused by how monkey-like everyone seemed. But then she stopped herself when she realized that she shouldn't be laughing – this was serious business!

"Everyone, quiet!" Caroline yelled loudly, trying to calm down the frenzy. Unfortunately, her words were not enough to keep the workers from jumping up and down all over the room and chatter excitedly.

"GUYS, STOP!" Randy hollered.

Apparently if a quiet timid guy shouted, it got everyone's attention. As if magic, one by one the people started taking their seats, their mouths shut.

"If we continue this jibber-jabber, we're not going to get anywhere. We have to present our data quickly, without screaming over each other," Randy continued smoothly, taking over the room.

Randy walked over to the large TV that was positioned between the other smaller TV screens.

"Miss Caroline… take a look."

It felt as if someone had punched Caroline in the stomach, hard, and the oxygen was slowly leaving her body. Her eyes widened, moving quickly across the screen, blinking rapidly. Was she allowed to believe this? Her eyes glided over to the other screens.

_There it was._

The cold creature unknown to man, boxed inside a black coffin, was wedged between gigantic boulders.

* * *

**This was the prologue so far. I'm not sure if I should continue it, but I hope so far it was at least..tolerable. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1: Aye, Aye Captain!

_**We All Live In A Yellow Submarine**_

_by ChemicalKlarolineDrug_

** Chapter 1 **

A/N: Helloooo! I decided I'll continue this story a bit more because I couldn't resist all the requests! *drools* Thanks to everyone who showed support by following or favorite-ing or leaving reviews! It means a lot. I hope this chapter is fulfilling.

* * *

"We need to take action immediately," someone said. Caroline didn't know who. Everyone looked the same to her, especially when they were squished against each other.

"What do we do?" another one asked.

"Take action, duh!"

Caroline nodded, but nothing else came into her ears. Her mind was completely blank. She was still processing what had just happened. _Could this be real?_ The thing she had been searching for was finally in front of her eyes, but her mind wouldn't accept it. It was one of them movie moments when something so significant to one _actually_ happens that it just seems surreal to him/her.

But there were other thoughts that roamed in her head as well.

Now she could finally prove to the people that she was not crazy. She could finally tell everyone that her words are worth listening to. Caroline Forbes could finally prove to her boss and her friends that she wasn't a 'shallow' 'stupid' girl. No, she wasn't a kiddy-pool anymore. Millions of other memories of Caroline being put down flooded through her brain - some even not relating to the topic.

"Miss Forbes?"

"Mhm?" Caroline blinked again and her focus returned. She realized she had been dumbly standing in front of the crowd, with her mouth agape like a zombie's. "Oh, right, sorry," Caroline apologized quickly with an awkward cough.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan? Oh – right, the plan." Caroline coughed again. She looked around nervously at the people standing in front of her. She could feel the anxiety creeping up her neck. Then there were the weird symptoms that came along : the sweaty palms, the water beads on her forehead, and the heart beat that was so fast it could enter a car race and win.

Caroline hadn't exactly planned what she would do when she found the 'mysterious' thing. She just assumed it would be like how it was in the movies, a happy ending. Plus, the wide-eyes the employees stared at her with did not help at all.

Her eyes met Randy's. He gave her a small nod and a smile. She nodded back, and as if magic, the gears in her brain started whirring again.

"Get three of our men into gear and out there. Make sure that each packs a watertight housing camera – you know the drill, we've practiced it many times. Safety is our main priority. But that doesn't mean we should act hasty. Bring in the box as quickly and carefully as you can. We don't want any scratches or unnecessary damages," Caroline ordered, waving her hand in the air, sending men running at all directions.

There was shouting and shuffling of feet everywhere. Caroline could see that everyone was excited and nervous as she was. People were scurrying here and there at full speed, rushing to get their jobs done.

Caroline walked back to the controlling board, where the image of the black coffin still flickered through the monitor.

"Please don't move, please don't move," Caroline whispered to herself, her eyes glued to the screen. Although the black coffin was still secure between the rocks, Caroline was scared that it would magically pop out and drift away. She tried using the Force, only to be left more disappointed than she was before.

Caroline had to put a hand on top of her chest to make sure her heart wouldn't jump out of her chest. Her other hand clutched her stomach. Yes, she was excited, but excitement usually brought nausea and caused her stomach to grumble.

"Miss Caroline, the men are ready."

"Good," Caroline said, straightening up. "Also, Randy, I know I'm just being paranoid right now, but can you please make sure that they have the cameras in position? We don't want it to fall out in the middle," Caroline said nervously, biting at her fingers again.

"Sure thing, miss," Randy said before disappearing into the crowd. "Oh, and don't forget to call the boss!" she heard Randy yell over the din.

"Thanks!" Caroline shouted and returned to the screen.

This was it. Caroline took in another big breath and grabbed the plastic black telephone that lay on top of an employee's desk. Her fingers trembled in both exhilaration and uneasiness as they pressed the numbers she dreamed of pressing.

She could already feel her palms go moist and sweaty as she heard the _beeeep _echo repeatedly through her ears. Although she knew her boss wouldn't be able to see her, her hands unconsciously went to smooth out the creases of her – Caroline looked down – nightgown. _Drat_. She had rushed out of her room in such a hurry she forgot to change.

"Hello?" a voice crackled through the line, making Caroline jump up in surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Lockwood, it's Caroline," she laughed nervously, twirling the coils of the phone with her other hand.

"Oh, yes. How is the research going? You do realize you have only a week left, right?" Mr. Lockwood said. Caroline closed her eyes, fighting the desire to roll her eyes and sigh.

Of course she knew she had a week left. As if the calendar with gigantic bold letters and the looks of the employees weren't taunting enough. But what could she expect? Mr. Lockwood was a man who never let a chance to irritate people go.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Lockwood," Caroline said, "I –"

"You aren't calling to ask if you can extend the deadline, are you?" Mr. Lockwood asked suspiciously. Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose, quietly releasing the steam that was brewing through her nose.

Mr. Lockwood was also the type of person who cut people off (rude!) and made assumptions before he even knew them (even ruder!). Caroline knew the day she started working for him that she was not going to have a good time. Well, to be honest, she knew the day she met Tyler, Mr. Lockwood's son. Yes, Tyler was sweet at first, but Caroline knew whenever someone was acting. And just as she expected, he turned out to be a narcissist playboy who dumped her, even though it was _him_ who cheated on her.

"No, of course not, Mr. Lockwood. I called to tell you that we found what we are looking for," Caroline said quickly before he could interrupt her again.

There was silence on the other line. Caroline could almost hear Mr. Lockwood uncomfortably shift around. He was probably scrunching his face with sourness by now. Oh, Caroline knew him so well.

She smiled secretly to herself and started to dance around victoriously, but stopped because she was paranoid that he was watching her from somewhere.

"Well – well, that's good news," Mr. Lockwood said finally after a few more seconds of silence. _Hah._ "So, what was it? Did you manage to open it yet?" he asked.

"Some crew members went outside to retrieve it. I will report back as soon as we get the box open," Caroline said confidently.

"Alright. Good." Mr. Lockwood hesitated, as if wanting to add something. But the line went dead after a few seconds. Although Caroline had to admit she was a bit dissatisfied, she decided to not push the limit. She had achieved what she wanted; now her main concern was the box itself.

"Miss Forbes, the picture is up!" someone shouted, followed by whoots and cheering.

"Good, good," Caroline said, following the people who were running to the crowded viewing board. She pushed herself through the sweaty heaps of people - ugh, some people _really_ needed to wash their hair (she had heard a few days ago that some people didn't wash their hair because they were 'under water' so it was unnecessary), finally making it to the front after a few mini battles with belly fats.

There, on the screen, she could see two men swimming through the corals and clumps of seaweed. It was so dark that the only thing she could make out from the dark navy screen was … well, water.

"Do you see anything?" Caroline asked nervously. "Can you see the box?"

The diver replied with gurgling noises that Caroline could not make out.

"Do you get what he's saying?" Caroline asked, grabbing a coworker that stood next to her, startling her.

"Yes, ma'am, he said that they are approaching the box."

As soon as her words finished, another set of gurgling noises, along with the sound of bubbles, came through the speakers.

"What did he say this time?" Caroline asked again, starting to feel sorry for the girl who looked startled again. Remember to practice understanding people through oxygen masks, Caroline, she thought, making a mental note.

"He said that they are lifting it up. Surprisingly, it's not really wedged into the rocks as deeply as they thought it would be," she explained.

"Oh, really? That's good news," Caroline muttered.

The camera moved around violently, indicating that the divers were moving around quickly.

Then there was more gurgling noise.

"He said that he'll turn the camera off for now. Apparently the box is really heavy, so it'll take the strength of all three men to lift the box," the coworker explained naturally.

"Thanks," said Caroline.

The screen flickered for a few seconds before it blacked out. The crowd soon immediately dispersed, clearly not interested in staring at a blank screen. Most returned to their station, while some remained standing, watching Caroline with eager eyes. They looked as if they wanted to say something, but just stood there, gawking at her.

"Do you have anything to say – or anything?" asked Caroline, shifting uncomfortably. The people – three, to be exact – looked at each other, nodding.

Caroline noticed that the three looked very different, of course not only physically, but their faces wore drastically different emotions. One looked extremely proud of himself, sort of reminding Caroline of the Lockwood family, while the other two seemed more shy and quiet.

"Would you follow us for a moment, Miss Fobes?" the overly confident looking one asked, taking a step forward. "We have something to show you."

"Quick! Before the box arrives," a silent one piped up.

Caroline stared at them, confused. Did they really have to do this _now_? Caroline looked around nervously at her workers. They were buzzing around excitedly, saying that the coffin was going to arrive any second.

_This better be important_, thought Caroline, or else she would go macho-crazy on them. If she missed the arrival of the coffin, she would – no, there weren't words good enough to describe what Caroline would do to them.

But then Caroline's eyes met those of the two shy girls and she couldn't help but agree.

"Make it quick," she barked, following the excited group.

* * *

**At the library… **

"So, what is it?" asked Caroline, looking behind her to make sure the box hadn't arrived yet.

The four of them were inside the tiny library, which was only a room with a few shelves of books and an old, wrinkly sofa positioned in the center. It was dim inside the library, but Caroline could care less…although it was sort of giving her the creeps.

"Miss Caroline, before you open the coffin, you might want to listen to what we found in the library," the overly confident one said, walking over to one of the shelves and taking out a book from one of the shelves.

"Before I decided to join the expedition, I did a bit of research. I was intrigued, you see, about the thing inside the box. I'm sure you were, too. Well, yeah, that's what we're here for, aren't we?" a shy one babbled.

"We both did research, actually," the other shy one said, cutting her off. "That's the main reason we decided to join this trip, anyways. We wanted to see if the thing we read was true. It's curiosity, ya know? Ha, that reminds me of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'...and 'cat got your tongue'. What else is there?"

"What is the _thing_ you read?" Caroline asked impatiently, crossing her over her chest. "No offense, you guys are really bad at explaining things quickly."

"Okay, okay. But I'm warning you. Don't think that I'm a lunatic or anything, okay? There are many people who believe in this, so we're not the only ones – "

"Yeah, thousands of people believe in mythical creatures and magic, so we're not crazy. Just don't fire us – "

"Guys! Please," Caroline pleaded. If they continued on like this, she would probably never even get to see what was inside the coffin.

"Do you believe in vampires, Miss Forbes?"

"Me? I – I – I guess so," Caroline stammered, shocked by the sudden question. Woah, she was not expecting that _at all_.

"What do you know about vampires? And please don't say that they sparkle."

"I – I know that they can like hypnotize? Or whatever you call it – compel – I think. I also know that their blood can mortals like us. I also heard that they heal very quickly…but I don't know much, okay? What about the garlic thing? Is it true that they hate garlic?" Caroline asked.

"No. But at least you know a bit. Anyways, the myth we read about was that of the Originals. They're a family of vampires – the very first kind – that roam around the face of Earth, turning humans into their own species," a shy one explained. "They're known to be cruel, unforgiving, powerful, and rich. They're cold-hearted, merciless people that _enjoy_ killing people. They're also immortal. They can't be killed – not even with a stake to the heart."

"That's impossible," Caroline said, suddenly looking around the room to make sure no one else was there. She could feel chills run through her body.

"Oh, it is, Miss Forbes. The only thing that can kill them is – well, we don't know. But we heard that there is this one weapon that can kill them."

"But what I still don't get is why are you telling me this story?" Caroline asked.

"The story of the Originals is that a century ago, Niklaus Mikaelson, the fiercest one of them all, boxed his siblings and carried them around to wherever he went."

"That's sick!" Caroline said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"I know, right? But the thing is, the tables turned and one of them freed all his siblings from Niklaus. Of course, they were mad at him for keeping them in a coffin for a century, and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine," one explained.

"Then what happened?" Caroline asked.

"The other Originals daggered Niklaus and locked him up in a black coffin and threw him under the sea, where he would never be able to wake up and seek revenge. Whoever wrote this myth claims that the other Originals did not like Niklaus because he was too controlling and powerful."

"But wait, I have a question. How did they manage to keep Niklaus silent? Did they actually kill him?" Caroline asked.

The three shook their head.

"No, there are these daggers that can put them in a state where they are half dead. So basically they're not completely dead, they can be revived, but they can't wake up by themselves."

"Whew! Good. We don't want an Original hybrid thingy running around Earth, right?" Caroline laughed.

The other three stared at her, silent, causing her to immediately stop laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"Miss Forbes…did you not get our story? Do we have to repeat it all over again?" the overly confident one asked.

"Miss Caroline – we think that the box we found is the one Niklaus Mikaelson, the deadliest, most powerful Original hybrid, is locked inside."

"That's not possible," Caroline stammered. "It's probably just a story – just a fantasy story a child made up."

The other three looked at each other, obviously not changing their mind.

"Are you suggesting that we keep the box closed? After all the work we did, are you saying we just leave the box? Do you realize that I will get fired if I do that?" Caroline practically yelled.

"Miss Forbes – "

"No, don't you 'Miss Forbes' me. Look, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you," Caroline said angrily, "but I can't risk losing my job. Plus, so what if there is a vampire in there, all we have to do is not wake him up, right? We can not take out the dagger and keep him boxed in, right?"

Caroline's words were cut off by a loud boom, which was followed by a loud, creaky groan of the submarine's door opening. There was another deafening crash and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. The chattering, which had quieted down a few hours ago, was growing louder and louder.

People desperately shouting "Miss Forbes! Miss Forbes!" could be heard throughout the entire submarine.

"Oh shit," a shy one said, surprising all of them at the sudden curse.

"The coffin is here, isn't it?"

* * *

A/N: No Klaroline yet, sorry. But I want more suspense! Muhahahha *chokes* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll start writing the next one as soon as I get enough rest. I'm juggling not only this story but my other story as well atm, so my brain is like WHAM WHAM right now. Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and PM me! I get lonely at times :(

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 2: Shiver Me Timbers

**We All Live In A Yellow Submarine**

_by Chemicalklarolinedrug_

**A/N:** Sorry about the super long wait! I've been freaking about school again, which starts in a few days...I'm sure a lot of you guys understand the feeling. I hate school D: Who doesn't? But anyways. Focus. Erm, yeah, here's the story!

* * *

"I thought you decided not to believe in the Originals myth thing," a shy one, whose name was Christine (Caroline finally noticed that there was a badge hidden underneath a pile of bushy hair) said.

"I - I don't," stuttered Caroline. The other three stared at her, their eyebrows raised. Caroline let out a sigh of defeat and slapped a hand on her forehead. Even she couldn't convince herself that she didn't - didn't - believe in the myth. "Look, I don't know what I think about the whole...story, yet, okay? I'm a strong believer of myths, don't get me wrong, it's just I can't...I can't just not open the coffin. I have to at least know what's inside."

"Please don't use double negatives, Caroline, that was really confusing - are you saying you don't not not want to know what's inside or that you do not, not want to not know what's inside?"

"What?"

"Look, can we please just go now? Let's discuss this later - right now, it's more important to get Caroline to the others, unless you want to be squashed under a stampede of people," the overly-confident one, Ralph, grunted irritably.

* * *

"Miss Forbes, where have you been!? We've been looking all over for you!" a woman shrieked, flapping her arms madly as she raced to where Caroline stood.

"I was in the library -" Caroline started, but she couldn't finish her sentence. She was immediately pushed into the crazy crowd of people.

Caroline wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to battle against sweaty people again. It was getting annoying how the other employees were squawking like parrots that never stopped talking. Why couldn't she get one of those crews that were a bit more...mature?

"Everyone, please, stop. Stop talking!" Caroline yelled loudly. But of course, no one was listening. They were all too busy talking themselves. "Just tell me where the coffin is, so we can move it to another lab, where we can examine it more carefully - "

Caroline sighed, realizing that her words were useless. So she decided to take action by herself. Caroline pushed herself out of the tight wad of people. The others were still so occupied with their own thoughts to notice that Caroline was leaving - some didn't seem to know Caroline was even there.

Caroline quickly scanned the room for Randy and found him standing in the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. She rushed over to him and tapped his shoulder. She watched him jump around in surprise and smile.

"Miss Forbes, where have you been? We were searching for you for such a long time!" said Randy.

"What do you mean, 'such a long time'? I've been only gone for about 5 minutes," Caroline said, puzzled.

"You know what I mean," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"Anyway, let's get to the point - Randy, where did you put the box?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"Oh, we moved that to the lab a couple minutes ago. I thought that would be the best thing to do - I didn't want the others to stampede over it or something," Randy explained. "Here, I'll lead the way."

Randy then started making his way to the narrow hallway, with Caroline following behind. She remained quiet the whole way, but her brain was buzzing with plans and worries. What would she do? Should she believe in some myth she didn't even know about?

"Miss Forbes, it looks like you have many things on your mind. Do you mind me asking what's wrong?" Randy asked, pausing suddenly, making Caroline jump in surprise.

"Er - " Caroline started, not sure what to say. A part of her told her not to tell Randy about the myth - it would probably make her look stupid, yet a part of her wanted to just tell someone she could trust. "Look," she sighed, "there is this myth a couple people here seems to believe -"

"Do you mean the story about the Originals?" Randy asked, amused.

"Er - yeah, how did you know?"

"It's been quite a buzz on the submarine," Randy said, leaning against the wall. "To be honest, I think it's just complete BS. I mean, who even believes in magic, anyways?" he mused, chuckling.

"Yeah..." Caroline said, shooting a glare at Randy while he wasn't looking. "It's not really important. Let's just go in," she said, walking ahead of Randy.

"Miss-"

Caroline ignored him and pushed the door to the lab open and went inside. Her head slowly moved up to the table that stood in the center of the room. It was metallic, just like those she saw in movies and read in books, and on top of it lay the coffin.

Caroline moved in closer, a small gasp escaping her lips. Her hands slowly traced the edges of the black coffin. It wasn't made out of wood, which surprised her. She didn't know what the material was - it was a type of metal she had never seen before.

The coffin was also much darker than what she had seen through the TV. It wasn't just plain black - it was jet black, like the black she saw at night. It was beautiful and strangely eerie at the same time.

"Is it locked?" she asked, turning around to face Randy, who was the only one in the room. "Or did you not try opening it, yet?"

"Actually, I tried...my apologies - but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat," Randy said, stepping next to where Caroline stood. "And as for your second question, no. It wasn't locked. Well, it was locked, technically, but it was very easy to open."

"So you opened it without me?"

"I just got the coffin open, but I didn't actually, you know, open the thing. I don't know what's underneath it," Randy stuttered.

"Good," Caroline said, still slightly irritated that she wasn't the first one to open the coffin. But instead of sulking, which she wanted to do, she heaved the lid of the coffin open.

The lid made a loud creak as it popped open like a clam. The water that had seeped in came pouring down, splashing Caroline. Cursing, she shook her arms, which were now soaked with salty water.

"Miss -" Randy started, pointing at the coffin, his mouth wide open.

Caroline's head snapped up to where Randy was pointing at. Her jaw dropped down lower than Randy's.

"What..? How is this...what?"

Both stood dumbly in front of the coffin, their mouths agape. Caroline struggled to find the correct words to sputter out.

"It was true?" Randy whispered, his eyes wide. He grabbed onto Caroline's arm, startling her.

"It was true," Caroline repeated, not believing her own words. She moved closer to the coffin, her hands gripping tightly onto the rim. She crooked her head and rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

But her eyes weren't lying to her. There indeed was a body lying inside the coffin - but that wasn't the shocking thing. What really surprised both Caroline and Randy was the dagger that was wedged into the body's heart.

"His face," Randy murmured.

"It's perfect," Caroline whispered, not thinking.

"No, I'm talking about his skin," Randy said, shaking his head.

Caroline blushed in embarrassment. But what she said was true. The man was indeed handsome - he had a structure not many people Caroline knew had. His hair had a golden, brownish tone, which was damp with sea water. The features of his face - nose, jaw line, and mouth - were sharp and curved perfectly, followed by a stubble on his chin.

He also wore a black suit so dark it matched the color of the coffin. His eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping.

And as for his skin - it was dark grey, definitely not a natural face color, and had all sorts of veins popping up and pressing hard against the skin. Normally, Caroline would have suspected that the body had been dead for quite a while, but there was no rotting stench coming from the body.

"The dagger -" Randy said, breaking Caroline from her personal thoughts. He reached his hand forward, as if to grab it.

"Don't," Caroline stopped, putting her own hand forward to stop him. "That'll wake him," she explained, giving Randy a look.

"But why wouldn't we want to wake him? We can question him!" Randy argued, snapping his hand away from Caroline's.

Caroline stared at him, shocked at his sudden behavior.

"Are you completely out of your mind? Didn't you hear the full story, Randy?" Caroline asked. "Wake him up and we'll all die in seconds!"

"Oh _pish posh_, how fast could a vampire even be? Plus, according to other legends, vampires that haven't consumed blood for a long period of time usually can't even move! Judging from what I'm seeing, this vampire will be so weak, it won't be even able to blink."

"Then what makes you think that we can question it, if the vampire is so weak it can't even blink?" Caroline asked, not believing her ears.

"Miss Forbes, think logically," Randy said rudely. "We've been in this submarine for freaking weeks and you back down now, scared of one vampire?"

Caroline stared at him, not seeing his logic.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Randy," she said finally. "I say we close the lid, wait till we hit the surface, and take the coffin to a more safe lab, and then we can take the dagger out."

"No," Randy said stubbornly.

"_No_? Randy, who's the boss here?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She couldn't believe that Randy - Randy - the one who she had always trusted and relied on was going against her plan. Randy was always so polite, agreeing to whatever she said. She had never seen him act so differently.

Randy remained quiet, his eyes glowered at Caroline. He was clearly not happy with her plan, but Caroline wasn't going to risk her life just to see what would happen if the dagger was out of the vampire-hybrid's body.

"Look, I want to take the dagger out as much as you do, but remember it's our lives that are at stake here," Caroline said impatiently. "And since I'm the boss - the one who gets to decide - I say that we go with my plan. Kapishe?"

"Yes, whatever you say, Miss. I'll go inform Mr. Lockwood about what we found," said Randy, nodding. His lips were pressed into a tight, thin line.

To be honest, Caroline hated fighting with Randy. He was a sweet guy - she didn't have any reason to fight or argue with him! It surprised her when he acted so differently and strange. It was like the coffin changed who he was.

* * *

**11:36 PM**

Caroline was sound asleep. It was the first time in ages that she could sleep so peacefully. Now that she knew she found what she came for, there were no worries in her mind. Well...except for what had happened with Randy, of course.

But screw that, Caroline thought. It was a little spat and she was sure it would be gone in a few months. She didn't want to waste her night thinking or stressing over it. She had more important things to worry about, now. Such as... what could she do about the body?

Caroline had thought about handing it in to the museum or a research facility, but then she realized that the researchers were probably going to take the dagger out of the body. But...where else could she hand in the body? It wasn't like she could just drag it to her own home and keep it locked in a basement. There was bound to be something she could do.

Letting out a sigh, both out of relief and stress, Caroline turned around on her side. Meh, she could worry about that later. All she wanted to do was sleep. After all, for the past week - and the week before that, too - she hadn't been able to get any proper sleep.

And just when Caroline was about to really fall asleep, there was a loud ear-piercing scream. Caroline's eyes shot open, frantically moving around in the darkness. She scrambled up to her feet, bumping her head on the ceiling in the process.

"Ow!" she groaned, but still kept moving forward. She shrugged into a shirt and jeans, not wanting to make the same mistake of wearing a nightgown in public. She was about to throw on a jacket when there was another scream. But this time it didn't stop for quite a while, and it was louder than the previous one. Caroline couldn't stop herself from backing away from the door in fear.

There was another shout. And then there was another. And then there was another. And then suddenly, everything stopped. There were no more shouting or screaming, but Caroline had a feeling that it was the end.

Caroline stood in front of the door, hesitant. Although she was dying to know what was happening outside, would it be the best idea to go outside? Screaming never ended well...

_No_, she thought. _I'm the boss here, I need to make sure everyone is safe_.

She twisted the door handle as quietly as she could and stepped outside. The door make a loud, creaking sound, making Caroline clench her teeth. She waited for a few seconds, making sure nothing was outside, and then poked her head out the door. When the coast was clear, Caroline tiptoed out of the room. Where should she go? Where _could_ she go?

Her feet kept moving forward, though her mind was still blank as a sheet of paper. Stop, stop, she told her feet, but they kept moving.

Caroline passed through the hallways, which were strangely very dark. The lights were normally turned on 24/7 so no one would bump into walls, but they were all turned off tonight. She groped the wall for the switches, but found none. Then her foot hit something soft. Caroline looked down at her feet, but couldn't see anything. So she leaned down to get a closer look.

On the floor lay a body, covered in liquid that smelled like metal. Why was someone sleeping here? She was going to do something about the liquid policy...how did they even get alcohol, anyway? Caroline lifted her fingers close to her face. It definitely wasn't alcohol - it was blood.

Caroline pressed down the urge to shriek hysterically. Instead, she crouched into a fighting position and crawled around the body. Her entire body was alert and ready to cat-fight anything that made her jump.

There were bodies all over the hallway. Some were that of workers she were very close with, making Caroline pause and silently cry before she continued crab walking forward.

By the time she reached the end of the hallway, her thighs were burning. Caroline turned the corner. She could see a light flickering from the end of the hallway she had just turned. It was eerie, since it was the only light that was still alive.

Caroline crawled forward, occasionally looking behind her back to make sure no one was following her. She hated her heart for beating so loudly - she just hoped no one was able to hear it except for her.

"Shit," she cursed silently when her hand landed on a pool of blood. Her hands were filthy enough from touching the ground hundreds of feet touched every day, but now she was touching someone else's blood. She wiped her hand on the wall, not caring if the wall was going to be dirty now, and continued to move.

Caroline was about to reach the end of another hallway when she noticed that there was a room that had light flowing out of it. All the rooms she had passed were either tightly shut or pitch dark, but this one had light. Were there people inside? Caroline's heart started beating quicker and she stood up to walk towards it.

She was about to enter the room but stopped abruptly when she heard voices coming from inside.

"Now, you're going to agree to everything I say," a voice she couldn't recognize said. No one in the submarine had a British accent. There was only one person Caroline knew that had a British accent, but it wasn't as rich as this one. Plus, the person who was speaking now was a male, not a female, like the one Caroline knew.

"Yes, sir," said another voice. Caroline had to slap a hand on top of her mouth to keep herself from yelping in surprise. She recognized this voice - it was Randy's. How could he betray her and the whole crew? _I'm going to kill him with my own hands later,_ Caroline thought angrily when she remembered the images of the dead bodies she met on her way.

"Good. Thank you again for taking the dagger out of my heart," the other voice continued, angering Caroline even more. So that slimy, cold-hearted betrayer she thought was her friend took out the dagger? She knew she shouldn't have trusted him!

"No problem, sir. Is there anything else you need - a blood bag, perhaps?"

"No, I don't need a blood bag...but I do need one more thing. There's someone listening to us right by the door. Why don't we welcome our guest? She's had quite a long journey crawling all the way to this room."

"Si-sir?" Randy stuttered.

There was a sigh and then a sickening sound of a bone being twisted. It was followed by a loud thump, which Caroline assumed was Randy's body falling down to the ground.

"What a useless man," the voice murmured. Caroline heard footsteps coming towards her.

Could she run? Should she run? Where could she run to, anyways? Caroline looked back at her shoulders, desperate for a plan. She was just about to take a step back and make a dash back to the hallway she just came through when -

"Hello," the same voice said, causing Caroline to squeak and snap her head back to the front. Her curly, blonde hair hit the man's face in the process.

"I - I'm sorry," Caroline babbled, grabbing her hair as if trying to protect it from him.

The man she was staring at was the same man she saw in the coffin, as expected. Except this time, his skin wasn't as grey or vein-y as it was before. He was still just as handsome (stop, Caroline thought to herself), if not more.

"It's quite all right, love," he drawled in a voice that made Caroline's skin crawl. "What are you doing here, may I ask?"

"Er - er," Caroline stammered, unsure of what to say. Surely she couldn't say she was just touring the submarine or...just taking a walk, could she?

"Do you know how to control the submarine?" he continued, ignoring Caroline's stammering.

"No," Caroline lied. He raised his eyebrow at her, making her gulp.

"I'll ask you again. Do you know how to control the submarine?" he asked.

"Er... No."

He sighed, closing his eyes. And when he reopened them, Caroline noticed that his pupils were larger than they were before. He stared directly into Caroline's own blue eyes.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Do you know how to control the submarine?" he asked again, his voice softer.

"Yes," Caroline blurted without thinking. But it was like she wasn't in control of her own mouth, anymore. She could feel a strange presence - not including the super old hybrid vampire, of course - controlling her mind.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Caroline Forbes," she answered robotically.

"Caroline...that's a pretty name. My name's Niklaus. Caroline, from now on, you'll agree to everything I say and do everything I ask you to do, understood?"

Caroline nodded, though she wanted nothing more than to not do so.

"First things first, you may only call me Mr. Mikaelson or Mr. Niklaus, am I clear?"

Caroline nodded again. Why the hell was she nodding? _No, no, she was not going to call him 'Mr. Mikaelson' or 'Mr. Niklaus'! Nu-uh!_ But something forced her head to move up and down.

"But just to make sure...I want you to go over to that boy's body and take his heart out..." he trailed off, thinking of what else he should make Caroline do. "And then I want you to drink his blood."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was a bit all over the place - sorry :( but I wanted things to move a bit quicker. And - and there's Klaroline, right? *cheer* I don't want you guys to be stuck with the boring submarine part. I know what y'all are here for. Feel free to leave a review and follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
